


Please Stay

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Broken Bones, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Mission Failure, i suck at tags dude idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: Jesse takes care of Satya after a mission mishap and she breaks a few bones. Fluffy SymMcree oneshot request.





	

It had been a rough day. They had just came back to base after a long mission. It was a success but it sure didn’t feel like one. No casualties but there sure were a bunch of injuries. McCree was lucky enough to get away with some cuts and bruises. Satya on the other hand was a little more serious, she had a broken leg and sprained wrist along with the cuts and bruises, but honestly she was lucky that’s all that happened considering how close she was to the explosion that caused it. Mercy and Ana had their work cut out for them.

Jesse carried Satya back to her room after her treatment with Angela and laid her on top of her bed. He felt bad he couldn’t prevent this from happening to her but oh so greatful she was still alive and okay for the most part.

“Here ya are darlin, is there anything ya need for me to do for ya before i go?” He asked while pushing a lock of hair from her face to behind her ear

“If it’s not too much… could you make me a cup of tea and the medicine Ana gave me…?” Satya asked softly. She was still noticably in pain but he could tell she wasn’t trying to show it.

“Of course sweetheart I’ll be back in a second” Jesse left her bedroom and entered the kitchen across her flat. “She must be in a lot of pain…she’s barley moving around. I feel terrible, if only i had stayed closer to her maybe she wouldn’t be off so bad” Jesse thought to himself. He was beating himself up even though logically he knew they both probably would have been injured if was closer to her during the explosion.

He brought the kettle, a box of tea, a mug, and the medicine back with him to her bedroom and set it up all on her side table so she wouldn’t have any trouble reaching from her bed. Jesse poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her as she thanked him. “Well darlin if you need anything else just call me okay, I’ll be goin now” he gave her a kiss and turned to leave. He wanted to stay with her for the night to make sure she’d be okay and would be able to sleep without waking up in pain but he also didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. Their relationship was still new and he didn’t want to insult her or seem like an asshole. He might have been a playboy in the past but he genuinely liked Satya and what they had together, so if being extra cautious with her is what it took to keep what they had then he would just have to swallow his over protective urges and leave her be. She had his number anyways so if she really needed him she would just call right?

“Wait!” Satya reached out and winced in pain from her sudden movement. Jesse turned back around and looked at her. “Jesse…could you please… stay with me? For tonight at least? Your presence comforts me…I feel like I’d be able to sleep better tonight knowing you were here…” Satya asked, averting her eyes and blushing slightly.

Jesse smiled and kissed the top of her head “Of course darlin, anything t’ make you feel better. Lemmie just go get washed up and I’ll come back and settle in wit'cha”. She smiled and nodded as he took his leave. “YES” the cowboy was ecstatic and relieved she asked him to stay, but not just because he was worried for her current condition, he also knew he would have had a hard time falling asleep by himself without having flash backs for the past mission. Without fail every time he would come back from a mission he would be restless that night because it was like his mind was still there.

He came back in his pajamas and holding a change of clothes for the morning. He looked at her, she was sitting up in her bed sipping a cup of tea, already in her night gown and hair looked damp, looks like she was able to figure out how to shower without getting her cast wet. The cowboy chuckled to himself, even though she’s in pain and has a cast on her leg and a sprained wrist she still got up and took a shower without so much as asking for help, an independent woman indeed.

Jesse put on a movie for her so she could fall asleep easier and she didn’t have her mind on her pain anymore but rather the movie, an old clint eastwood film he grew up with. She found humor in him putting on such a film even though it was very old, it suit him. He held her in his arms trying to comfort her from any pain she was having. Even though she was injured he needed this too, after that mission it was nice to be alone with someone he cared for. Plus it would be much easier for him to rest now knowing she’s okay by his side, rather than being in separate rooms constantly worrying if she was ok by herself.

Together they slept soundly in each other’s arms. They needed each other tonight. And they are so glad she spoke up for what he was too nervous to ask.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> i love making McCree go above and beyond whenever someone asks him for a simple thing. This is probably my second time writing her asking him for tea and having him grab her a bunch of other things for her convince haha. Imo he’s like a big ol teddy bear come to life, or a human version of a golden retriever lol. Also i wrote the bulk of this at 5am before i fell asleep last night and spent about 30min-1hr editing just now. I like how it turned out but ugh i wish i was better writing detail??? Idk. But i do feel like I’m getting better at writing as a whole. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
